Mystic Messenger- oneshots
by LordFaru
Summary: oneshot collection of your favourite mm guys !


**Note: characters may or may not be ooc. incase they are, please bear with it.**

* * *

Zen watches the sea, lost in the rhythmic percussion of waves. His ruby eyes are steady to the horizon, face aglow with the last orange rays before twilight beckons the stars.

It was a beautiful sunset, just like the man watching it.

He rested his elbows against the wooden railing, leaning his weight on them. He watched the sun cast its golden rays down upon the clouds of billowing smoke, turning them bright red; fire red.

if judging by his facial expression, it was quite clear that he had been upset. Letting out a sigh, he tried to enjoy the scenery in front of him, hoping that the breath taking view might distract him from his worries.

"Thought you might be here" said a authoritative voice held with concern from behind him.

Zen didn't needed to turn to know who was this intruder at his peace, there's only one person who'd come here beside him. Ignoring his statement zen continued to look ahead at the drowning sun.

Jumin stood beside the man who's silver locks were carelessly flowing with the air. Jumin cleared his throat to get the attention of the man standing next to him. However zen pursed his lips together, still ignoring the presence next to him.

Jumin got irritated of being continuously ignored and grabbed zen's bundle of silver locks, earning a sharp cry from him as he now stared at jumin with narrowed eyes and flushed cheeks possibly due to being irked by jumin's action.

With a proud smirk on his face, Jumin stared at zen's current look. It reminded jumin of an angry white rabbit. _pfft._ he mentally laughed at the image, bitting his lower lip in the process. He thought, he wouldn't mind seeing this look of zen, when they're in bed.

"What is it?" Zen asked finger combing his long silver hair, his tone holding slight anger.

Jumin blinked a couple of times and cleared his throat again, removing a certain image of zen from his mind.

"Oh right... ahem, I came here to apologize for the inconvenience that may have caused to you. I am sorry for when Elizabeth the third woke you up by swatting her tail in your beautiful face due to which you were sneezing all day. I am sorry for when I left in the middle of our time alone to take pictures of Elizabeth the third since I couldn't resist her adorable sleeping form. I am sorry i-"

 _is this an apology? Or is he asking me to sign a business deal?_

"Did you had jaehee write this for you?" Zen asked with an amused look on his face, it was as if he was trying to hold back from laughing out loud.

Jumin let out a sigh and retrieved a neatly folded paper from his inner coat pocket and handed it to zen. Inside the paper was a printed written apology from the man in front of him though written by his assistant. Zen couldn't hold it in anymore and grabbed his sides, vibrating with laughter.

This caused jumin who was observing zen's behaviour knitting his eyebrows in confusion. Taking back the paper from zen he read it carefully himself wondering if assistant kang made some sort of mistake which was rare from her or secretly wrote something embarrassing of him.

Zen who stopped laughing looked at jumin with a smile and said "I didn't came here because I was upset with you or anything... I came to see the sunset" zen replied going back to his original position.

Jumin honestly thought that if all zen wanted to do was to see a sunset, he could've easily arranged a place specially for it with a better and comfortable view but he didn't question it as long as zen's happy, it's enough for him.

"Is that really all? You know that you could talk to me" jumin spoke placing his hand on top of zen's which was resting at the wooden railing.

The small gesture made a blush crept up zen's face as he turned his head slightly the other way to not let his lover see it because he knew, he'll never hear the end of it from jumin who enjoys teasing him about his shyness. Zen intertwined his fingers with jumin's and rested his forehead against his chest. Hearing his heartbeat increase at the action formed a smirk on zen's lips.

A little tint of red become visible on jumin's face as he was surprised by zen's sudden move, usually he was the one to start something. Even if zen tried to take the lead he would stop midway and cover his face with his palms to hide the embarrassment he was feeling.

"I just had been thinking about everything, Rika, Mintey and the whole scenario with the echo girl... honestly if it weren't for you..."

Zen's words were cut short as the jumin titled his chin up using his index finger and thumb, making zen look jumin straight in the eye.

"I love you... Even though your narcissism about your looks is annoying as hell" jumin said to zen who was looking at him with wide eyes, a moment later zen lightly face palmed himself; careful not to harm his beautiful which the fangirls reading this fiction love so much.

"You idiot... you're not to supposed say things like that so casually" zen sort of scolded jumin on his lack of setting a romantic mood and ignoring his latter comment.

Jumin stood behind zen and wrapped his arms around him. While zen gave him one of his lady killer smiles.

"I find it a bit weird, Even though you knew about this place. I wasn't gone long nor had I disappeared or somthing... so isn't it strange that you'd come out of your busy schedule to personally hunt me down?" Zen acquired raising his brow slightly at jumin.

"Ah? I've had a feeling something was troubling you and I couldn't concentrate on work because of itx so I came to the only place I thought you'd go" Jumin replied to zen's question, which caused zen to let out a chuckle.

Seeing him like that made jumin a little guilty as it was true that he had a feeling that something might be wrong with zen... So he might've placed trackers on his bike and have people notify him of what zen is upto, beforehand.

* * *

Taking a glance of himself in the mirror, zen thought there once was a time he disliked his looks due to being constantly harassed as a child because of them, gradually it took time but he managed to find people who'll support him because he was a friend and a person who loved him for the kind of person he was, not for his looks.

Zen went towards the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water. He instantly made a face of disgust when he saw something on the floor staring up at him. That's the story of how Jumin walked in on the scene of two of his most precious beings occupied in a stare down for some reason.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys it Faru again~ this was my first time writing a yaoi fic lol originally it was supposed to a fluffshot but how tf you write fluff between two grown men? Anyways review and let me know what you think about it.**


End file.
